<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>That Guy With Blue Eyes by LoveFandoms828</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24099646">That Guy With Blue Eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828'>LoveFandoms828</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stuff with my male ocs ⚣ ♡ [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Behind Blue Eyes, Bromance, Cuddling, Dreaming, Eventual relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Hopeful Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kissing, M/M, Male Bonding, Rewrites of some scenes from that game, Sad [at times], Surviving together, Talking, Touching, Warm, Zombie Apocalypse, it's just mentioned, short fanfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:41:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24099646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>'You're dripping like a saturated sunrise. You're spilling like an overflowing sink. You're ripped at every edge but you're a masterpiece. And now I'm tearing through the pages and the ink. Everything is blue. His pills, his jeans. And now I'm covered in the colors, pull apart at the seams. And it's blue. And it's blue. Everything is grey. His hair, his smoke, his dreams. And now he's so devoid of color. He don't know what it means. And he's blue. And he's blue. You were a vision in the morning when the light came through. And I'm still waking every morning but it's not with you. You were red, and you liked me because I was blue. But you touched me, and suddenly I was a lilac sky. Then you decided purple just wasn't for you. Everything is blue. His pills, his jeans. And now I'm covered in the colors, pull apart at the seams. And it's blue. And it's blue. Everything is grey. His hair, his smoke, his dreams. And now he's so devoid of color. He don't know what it means. And he's blue. And he's blue.'</p><p>[James x male oc Fanfiction ♡💙]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>AJ | Alvin Jr. &amp; Tenn (Walking Dead), Clementine (Walking Dead) &amp; Original Male Character(s), Clementine (Walking Dead) &amp; Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running) [mentioned], Clementine (Walking Dead)/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running) [past relationship], James (Walking Dead: Suffer The Children) &amp; Original Male Character(s), James (Walking Dead: Suffer The Children)/Original Character(s), James (Walking Dead: Suffer The Children)/Original Male Character(s), Original Male Character(s) &amp; Original Female Character(s) [referenced], Tenn (Walking Dead) &amp; Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stuff with my male ocs ⚣ ♡ [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Strange Guy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had to write about him, since I love James as much as Louis ♡ &amp; Btw, I thought/made this idea, before I found out that James is gay. After that, I started writing this Fanfiction xD 💙</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was quiet and silent, peaceful at the moment, even for an apocalypse. Although it was nice, but Julian knew that it wouldn't last. Nothing does. Even if he wished it did. </p><p> </p><p>That late evening, this sundown, made everything appear in colors of blues and purples, even reds. It's beautiful, in a way. </p><p> </p><p>Julian breathed quietly. He closed his eyes, silently, for a second. He was thinking for a bit, deep in his thoughts. </p><p> </p><p>He tries to figure out what he is gonna do now. </p><p> </p><p>It's been awhile since he has last seen anyone, Julian was alone and by himself, it's hard at times. But that's the way it is. He was a loner after all, a survivor of the apocalypse, it had been like that for years. Why would he think any different? </p><p> </p><p>Though it would be nice to be close to someone else, this lonely feeling was almost killing him inside, he didn't know how much more he could take. </p><p> </p><p>Julian opened his eyes, slowly, snapping out of it by a noise he heard. A growl from nearby. </p><p> </p><p>He takes out his blade, going to face that threat of a walker, until he realizes that it was part of a herd. </p><p> </p><p>"..damnit." he whispered now, under his breath. With his low voice.  </p><p> </p><p>Julian was breathing again. </p><p> </p><p>He tried to stay calm, to not let this get him down or afraid, he had decided to run. It was a better idea than getting bitten, but then he noticed that there were more of them than he had thought. He was trapped there. </p><p> </p><p>That herd of walkers are coming from all directions, there was nowhere to run, or hide even. </p><p> </p><p>"Fucking hell." His voice was still quiet. He thought that he was finally gonna die (not that he wants to) after all those years. He shaked his head though, to not think of this. </p><p> </p><p>Julian gripped onto his knife, tightly, in his hand. He would kill if necessary. But he has to get away. Now, before it is too late. </p><p> </p><p>He saw his chance, an opening and way to escape. He ran over, knife in hand, his weapon tighten there. He was going to attack, kill that walker and run as far as I could, without getting grabbed or bitten. It was his only choice in the matter. </p><p> </p><p>Julian was about to stab and kill it. </p><p> </p><p>Until this walker moved away and the knife missed. </p><p> </p><p>Julian felt his eyes widened in shock. </p><p> </p><p>But a hand was put over his mouth before he could talk or even let out a noise. </p><p> </p><p>It wasn't an undead. This guy is alive. </p><p> </p><p>That strange guy was wearing walker skin. He still covered Julian's mouth. To keep him quiet. </p><p> </p><p>Then, he leads him away from the walkers, after he distracts them by throwing a rock. </p><p> </p><p>After that, he was holding Julian's wrist as he dragged him away from there, since Julian was being silent now. </p><p> </p><p>'How strange..' Julian thought, to himself again. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>💜</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Long Nights & Closeness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> That strange guy still covered Julian's mouth. To keep him quiet.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Then, he leads him away from the walkers, after he distracts them.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> After that, he was holding Julian's wrist as he dragged him away from there, since Julian was being silent now.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> 'How strange..' Julian thought, to himself again. </em> </p><p> </p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- </p><p> </p><p>That guy pulled Julian away by the wrist. He eventually released him from his grip, as they sat down. </p><p> </p><p>Julian was already missing the warmth that left his wrist. </p><p> </p><p>He ignored it. Since it soon got replaced with this fire in front of them. </p><p> </p><p>Julian felt warmer now, than he did before. </p><p> </p><p>It was cold out there, after all. </p><p> </p><p>“So, what's your name? I'm Julian, by the way.” </p><p> </p><p>'Nice name.’ That guy thought to himself. </p><p> </p><p>After that, he started talking. “It's been awhile..since I've used it or last said it...” He takes the walker skin off, slowly staring at Julian. “It's James.” </p><p> </p><p>Julian also stared at him. 'He’s so attractive..’ he thought, with a slight blush. He smiled at James. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, nice to meet you, James.” </p><p> </p><p>James had a smile towards him now. </p><p> </p><p>After awhile it seemed, they both noticed that it was getting darker. </p><p> </p><p>“You should sleep. You need rest. I'II keep watch.” James said to him. </p><p> </p><p>“Nah, I'd rather stay awake with you.” </p><p> </p><p>James looked down for a second, then he looked at Julian again. “Then we'll both keep watch.” </p><p> </p><p>Julian still had a smile. “Less lonely that way.” </p><p> </p><p>James has another slight smile at that. “True.” </p><p> </p><p>Julian leaned backwards, lying down. He was staring at that night sky, this moonlight reflected off his blue eyes. His mind faded as he was thinking for a bit, deep in his thoughts again. </p><p> </p><p>James had his stare on him, then he looked away, at something else. </p><p> </p><p>×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××× </p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Hours Later - </em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>It was still night, dark out, also colder now. </p><p> </p><p>Julian let out a silent hum. </p><p> </p><p>He kept watch, looking out for any walkers nearby. </p><p> </p><p>Julian was staring at James for another second. He had a thought, that this other male was a lot cuter without that walker skin on him. He thinks this anyway. </p><p> </p><p>James had his eyes closed, resting. He was asleep now. </p><p> </p><p>Julian noticed that, staying quiet, as he smiled again. </p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Days later - </em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>They had been with each other, surviving together instead of alone or by themselves, for days now. </p><p> </p><p>It was nice, to have one another, to be close to someone else again. </p><p> </p><p>Both of these guys thought this, secretly. </p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>That night was as calming as ever. It's colder again now too. Although thankfully they had a fire. </p><p> </p><p>Julian had walked off to be by himself for a while. </p><p> </p><p>James didn't mind that, letting him do this too. </p><p> </p><p>×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××× </p><p> </p><p>It's a nice night, dark and cold out, filled with a peaceful silence. A chilly breeze was around them. </p><p> </p><p>That moonlight shined down and illuminated them in a dim lighting. This light also reflected off that water. </p><p> </p><p>It was lovely, almost breathtaking in a way. </p><p> </p><p>A coldness touched bare skin. </p><p> </p><p>James was naked as he's standing in a lake that he found. </p><p> </p><p>This cold water was feeling nice against his skin. </p><p> </p><p>Then, he felt someone wrapping their arms around him. He noticed that it was Julian. </p><p> </p><p>Julian was also naked. He's holding him. </p><p> </p><p>It felt really warm now. </p><p> </p><p>These blue eyes of Julian's appeared even more beautiful and bright from that moonlight. </p><p> </p><p>Julian breathed quietly. He hummed softly and leaned on him. He stared at James, silently again, from where he was. He feels this other male's body against his own, it was nice. He felt calm in his presence, comfortable around him. </p><p> </p><p>James was feeling the same way, strange enough yet he meant it in his heart, although he kept that quiet for now. He was breathing, in a silent way. He felt Julian's heartbeat on his back. </p><p> </p><p>Julian also heard James's heartbeat and each of that other male's low breaths. </p><p> </p><p>They relaxed with each other, just loving that night, this closeness. Peacefully. </p><p> </p><p>Eventually, after awhile it seemed, something else happened. </p><p> </p><p>James turned around, slowly. </p><p> </p><p>Julian was still staring at him. He had a smile again. </p><p> </p><p>James also had another slight smile. He stared into Julian's blue eyes. That he loved. </p><p> </p><p>Julian gets closer now. He leaned in. </p><p> </p><p>Their lips are inches apart. </p><p> </p><p>He was about to kiss James. </p><p> </p><p>James slightly blushed at that. He shivered slightly at this warmth, heat radiating off him. </p><p> </p><p>Until he opened his eyes, after that, waking up. He had realized that it was just a dream. Of Julian..</p><p> </p><p>'That was strange..’ he thought to himself. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Gentle Soul</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em>Weeks later - </em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Julian was alone again. He had been separated from his 'friend'. </p><p> </p><p>It was different this time, now he didn't want to be by himself, although it's like that. </p><p> </p><p>He was starting to get feelings for him too. He wondered if he would ever see James again. </p><p> </p><p>Julian sighed softly and snapped out of it. Out of these thoughts in his mind, especially about him. </p><p> </p><p>He noticed that it was getting darker and colder out, it will be night soon enough. He had to find somewhere to sleep, making a fire as well, to get warm. </p><p> </p><p>Julian saw something, or rather, someone near him. </p><p> </p><p>He was noticing his appearance, that it was a young dark-skinned boy. He looked lost..and scared..</p><p> </p><p>Something in his heart pulled at him, he can't just leave him. </p><p> </p><p>Julian took a deep breath, then he was walking over to this boy. </p><p> </p><p>His voice was quiet yet it had some gentleness to show that he wasn't a threat or isn't trying to hurt him. </p><p> </p><p>"..hey, are you okay?" he said to him. He looked at him, noticing a scar on his head. </p><p> </p><p>That boy got startled for a second. Then, he talked as he relaxed in his presence. "N-Not really.." A voice quieter than that of the older male's. </p><p> </p><p>"Well, it's getting late, why don't you stay with me for the night. Stay warm and get some rest. If you want to anyway." Julian said </p><p> </p><p>This boy nodded at that, his eyes lit to this. It seemed like he didn't want to be alone ethier. </p><p> </p><p>Julian smiled softly, warmly. "..come on then." </p><p> </p><p>After that, they walked somewhere else now. </p><p> </p><p>×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××× </p><p> </p><p>Eventually, both of them found a place that was abandoned. A quiet, old-looking house. </p><p> </p><p>They went in there, closing the door behind them. These two had some food, eating it, then they talked for awhile. </p><p> </p><p>"Name's Julian, just so you know that." </p><p> </p><p>"..I'm Tenn." </p><p> </p><p>Julian had a smile. He made a fire in the fireplace, warmth coming from these flames. He sat down on the ground, after that. </p><p> </p><p>Tenn was sitting down on the couch. He has a blanket wrapped tightly around him, for a warm feeling of comfort that he needed it seemed. </p><p> </p><p>"So, where did you get that scar?" Julian asked him. </p><p> </p><p>Tenn gets silent again. </p><p> </p><p>"..oh, you don't have to talk about it, if you don't want to." Julian reassured him. </p><p> </p><p>"..it's fine, I don't really remember how I got it, but I know that it happened when he was very young." Tenn told Julian. </p><p> </p><p>Julian was nodding to that. "I understand, you're not alone though." He moved his sweater out of the way, showing a deep scar in that skin of his neck. "I got this scar two years ago, by a stranger that I met on the road. That guy wasn't so friendly, as I had hoped." </p><p> </p><p>Tenn looked at it. He reached out, after staring at that scar for awhile, he touched it. In a gentle way. </p><p> </p><p>Julian liked him. Tenn reminded him as his younger sister. She was Tenn's age, she had also been gentle and nice, kinda shy too. </p><p> </p><p>Tenn pulled away, after a few seconds, when he realized what he did. "I'm sorry, Julian." </p><p> </p><p>Now Julian snaps out of his thoughts again, hearing Tenn's voice. He just smiled at him again. "Don't worry about it, Tenn. It's alright, I don't mind." He thought of something else to ask. He also fixed his sweater. "Anyway, why are you alone?" </p><p> </p><p>"..I was with a group, but something happened, and I don't know if I can head back. I decided to stay alone for awhile, but I hate it." Tenn gets a sad expression, especially in his eyes. "..I miss the others. Especially AJ. But I can't, I don't think I should..it's because of me that someone I know died. Violet got killed, saving me. It's all my fault.." He started crying, tears falling down now. </p><p> </p><p>Julian had his stare on him, silently. He noticed that. His eyes softened at this. He sat down next to Tenn. He pulled him over and into a hug. He wraps his arms around Tenn, although not too tightly. He holds him close. He comforted Tenn. </p><p> </p><p>"It's okay. Everything will be alright in the end. I'm sure that they miss you too, even AJ." </p><p> </p><p>Tenn was breathing quietly. "I hope so." </p><p> </p><p>There was a nice silence between them. </p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>After awhile it seemed like, eventually, they pulled apart from each other. </p><p> </p><p>Tenn lays down on that couch, with a blanket still on him, around his body. He breathed in a soft and silent way. He closed his eyes, falling asleep, peacefully. </p><p> </p><p>Julian has another smile again, at that, staring at him. He lets Tenn sleep now. He takes first watch for him, during this quiet night. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm sorry that I didn't really explain how they got separated from each other xD But I hope that you all loved this chapter anyway 💙💜</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Reunited Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Now it's morning, still early. A sunrise with lovely colors of blues and purples, with bare trees everywhere, surrounding them. </p><p> </p><p>Julian was walking ahead, with Tenn who followed close behind him, keeping an eye out for any walkers. Or anyone really. </p><p> </p><p>He was humming quietly, thinking to himself. He just kept going, following where Tenn tells him to head over, towards a school the boy told him about. Where his group is. </p><p> </p><p>Julian silently hoped that they're nice, like James, he figured they might be. If they are anything like Tenn. </p><p> </p><p>He got to a gate, finally, and he was startled by another boy (who was younger than Tenn) aiming a gun at him. </p><p> </p><p>"Who are you?" That boy asked, in a low voice. </p><p> </p><p>Julian was slightly intimidated, a bit threatened, but he is determined too. But before he could say anything, he heard another voice. </p><p> </p><p>This voice belonged to that of a female about his age. "AJ.." </p><p> </p><p>"What? We don't know him, he could.." 'AJ' had started saying. </p><p> </p><p>Julian had a thought and realized who this boy is, remembering that Tenn mentioned him. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "..I miss the others. Especially AJ."  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tenn appeared from behind Julian, looking at them, mostly at AJ. </p><p> </p><p>"Tenn?" AJ sounded hopeful and relieved, a warm tone in his voice, slightly. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, AJ." </p><p> </p><p>AJ grabbed Tenn's hand, he pulled him and dragged Tenn away. To talk to him, alone. </p><p> </p><p>That not anyone seems to mind this. </p><p> </p><p>Tenn lets him do that, not minding it. </p><p> </p><p>He walked somewhere else with AJ. He wanted to talk to his friend after all. After it has been awhile, so long it seemed (to him anyway), being away from him. </p><p> </p><p>Clementine let Julian in too. </p><p> </p><p>×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××× </p><p> </p><p>When they are alone now, AJ talked to him, looking at Tenn again. </p><p> </p><p>"Everyone thought you died. Because, you know, you're you." </p><p> </p><p>Tenn had his hands together, his fingers intertwined, like he always does. His usual habit to do so. "No, I'm okay." He walked over to him, slowly. </p><p> </p><p>"Good." AJ said </p><p> </p><p>At first, Tenn was shocked that AJ had said this, then a smile got onto his lips. </p><p> </p><p>Tenn kneeled down and hugged him, wrapping his arms around AJ. He holds him. </p><p> </p><p>AJ hugs Tenn too. He also wraps his arms around him now. </p><p> </p><p>Tenn smiled, while holding AJ. Then, it faded slightly as a thought was on his mind. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry about Violet." Tenn said to him. He frowned, then he was talking sadly, in a quiet voice. "I'm..I'm sorry I didn't listen to you or Clem. I'm sorry. I don't know why I mess up all the time. I'm just..I'm really sorry. I wish it was different." </p><p> </p><p>"You just loved your sister so much, you let her mess with your head. She probably was a lot different before and that's all you could remember and so you made a mistake." AJ told him as he looked at Tenn. </p><p> </p><p>Tenn had a slight sad expression. "You're just being really nice to me." </p><p> </p><p>AJ sighed softly, although he kept his eyes on him. "I mean it. It's..it's okay what you did because of all that." He was staring at Tenn. "I thought a lot about it and I've felt a lot of ways about it. Then I decided to forgive you." </p><p> </p><p>"I was worried you would be angry. I was scared, because..you know, you're you." Tenn admitted that to AJ. After saying this, he smiled again, at him. </p><p> </p><p>"It's probably because of all the trauma that's on you. Clem told me." </p><p> </p><p>"So I'm just going to mess up all the time?" </p><p> </p><p>"Probably forever, yeah." </p><p> </p><p>Tenn thought of something again, standing now. "Oh, hey. I found this way down the river." </p><p> </p><p>AJ grabs it from him. It was Clementine's hat. </p><p> </p><p>"I figured you would want it back." </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. I do." </p><p> </p><p>They walk somewhere else now, after that. </p><p> </p><p>There was a silence between them for a bit as they looked at the sunrise. </p><p> </p><p>"AJ?" </p><p> </p><p>"Why'd it take you so long to come back?" </p><p> </p><p>"At first I was ashamed. So I followed the river for a long time, just thinking about Minnie and.." </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah.." </p><p> </p><p>"I found their bodies." </p><p> </p><p>"Did you bury them?" </p><p> </p><p>"..yeah. Under some rocks." </p><p> </p><p>"Good." </p><p> </p><p>Tenn looked at him. "Do you know what 'naive' means?" </p><p> </p><p>"No. Clem never taught me that one." </p><p> </p><p>"Do you remember that drawing I made for you the night Brody died? With the house and the walkers and my sisters and me?" </p><p> </p><p>"I remember. You said sometimes you draw your sisters like the walkers left them instead. We put it on the wall in our room. You drew me in. And Clem." </p><p> </p><p>"Naive means you think a certain way because you don't know the way it really is." </p><p> </p><p>AJ frowned, hearing that. </p><p> </p><p>Tenn was talking again now. "When I saw Minnie's body for real..how the walkers left her..I realized those drawings were stupid. That house will never be real. I'II never meet my sisters again. The only thing real is when we're alive. I don't think I really know anything about the world, AJ." </p><p> </p><p>AJ was slightly hurt by everything that Tenn was saying, even if he was partly right. </p><p> </p><p>"I think you do. Can..can you teach me to be like you instead? The way I think just gets people in trouble. I don't want to be why someone dies. Ever again. I've just been thinking about it all wrong. You save people, though. I've seen it. I want to be like that." </p><p> </p><p>"No, Tenn, you're full of hope and I want you to stay like that." </p><p> </p><p>Tenn got sad, then he had another smile again, understanding AJ's reasoning. </p><p> </p><p>AJ walks away and Tenn follows after him too. </p><p> </p><p>After that, Clementine and Julian talked for awhile as the boys did something else. Tenn and AJ were drawing with each other on that ground. </p><p> </p><p>×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××× </p><p> </p><p>Julian looked ahead of him now and his heart almost dropped in slight happiness. When he saw who was there. That familiar dark haired guy. </p><p> </p><p>"..James?" </p><p> </p><p>James turned around when he heard that voice. "Julian..?" </p><p> </p><p>Julian ran over and gave him a hug, wrapping his arms around James, a bit tightly as he feels relieved to know that he's alive. </p><p> </p><p>James had a slight smile at that. </p><p> </p><p>Julian pulled apart from him. He also smiled again. </p><p> </p><p>In the background, Clementine was smiling too, when she saw that. She felt happy for them. </p><p> </p><p>Although it made her think of Violet and her heart hurt at the thought. She snapped out of it, trying not to think about this. </p><p> </p><p>Clementine breathed quietly, closing her eyes now, for a second now. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I love Tenn and AJ's friendship 💙 &amp; also Tenn is so sweet/nice and very adorable, hopeful 💜 It's something I've always loved about him ♡ </p><p>'No, Tenn, you're full of hope and I want you to stay like that', honestly, that's something I wish AJ could say to him in the game 💙</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Everything's Peaceful</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em>Hours Later - </em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>It was night now, dark and cold out again, with a icy breeze. </p><p> </p><p>Julian was checking on everything for Clementine, so that she could get some rest. He knew the others were sleeping. </p><p> </p><p>He also knows that Clementine is with Louis, he smiled at the thought. He has only known her for a short time, but he can see it, that she deserved happiness in her life. Probably more than anyone else that he has met, although he hopes the others can find happiness too. Especially Tenn. </p><p> </p><p>Julian checked something out. He walked into a room. He saw that Tenn and AJ are asleep on the same bed, snuggling against each other in their sleep, their arms wrapped around one another. </p><p> </p><p>He had a smile, pulling a blanket halfway over them, to keep them warm and comfortable. He does this in silence. </p><p> </p><p>Then, after that, he leaves that door. He's closing the door in a quiet way, then he headed to the roof, where he knew James was. </p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>They are out there as both guys are lying on the ground of that roof. They stare upwards at the sky, mostly on this full moon. It was all beautiful. </p><p> </p><p>"I love nights like this." Julian said to him, with a smile. He loved that coldness, especially. He always has. Because it was a nice feeling on his warm skin. He let out another breath. He was thinking for a bit, lost in thought as he lets his mind wander, faded on nothing else but James. Strangely enough. </p><p> </p><p>Julian was snapping out of his thoughts, when he heard a familiar voice, or better yet, noise from the other male. </p><p> </p><p>"I do as well." James had replied at that. </p><p> </p><p>Julian nodded, then he voiced another thought from his mind. </p><p> </p><p>"I used to play the violin, I wasn't any good at it. I don't know why I'm telling you this. But I thought that you should know." </p><p> </p><p>James laughed in a softened way, hearing this now. "That's nice." </p><p> </p><p>Julian grinned happily again, just slightly though, he loves James's laugh. It was good to hear, after all. Just like this other male's smile that he enjoyed seeing each time. </p><p> </p><p>He snaps out of it once more. He smiled softly. After that, he breathed quietly. He was staring at that moonlight which shined down and illuminated them in a dim lighting. </p><p> </p><p>Just like that night awhile ago. He remembered it. He loved that memory, and honestly, he was loving this closeness with him. That intimacy mixed in with everything, filled with that silence, it's nice. </p><p> </p><p>Julian turned around and looked at James. He stared at him, silently, into James's eyes. He loves him. He admitted this to himself, although he wasn't sure that he could say it out loud, not yet anyway and that's fine. He doesn't need to, he just enjoys this moment with him. </p><p> </p><p>His stare stayed on him, he feels warmer than ever before, just by being with James. In his presence. </p><p> </p><p>James was staring at him as well, his eyes on that other male, into Julian's eyes. He was also feeling a calmness with him, being at peace, just like last time they were alone together. </p><p> </p><p>He had really missed him. Which is why he had come to find Julian. Even if it meant being around others. He didn't mind that. If it means to be around him again. He remembered that Clem had said he could stay if he wanted too. </p><p> </p><p>After awhile it seemed, he snapped out of it when he noticed that Julian was getting closer to him. </p><p> </p><p>"Julian..?" </p><p> </p><p>Julian reached out, towards him. "..I really missed you, James and I.." He takes a deep breath, relaxing slightly for a second. "..may I?" </p><p> </p><p>James nodded at that, trusting him too. </p><p> </p><p>Julian has another smile, noticing this now. He puts his fingers through James's hair, those dark locks, gently. He kissed him, on these soft lips, with such gentleness again as well. </p><p> </p><p>James hummed softly. He appreciated how gentle that Julian was being to him. He was kissing him too. He also still had his own stare on Julian, in those blue eyes that he loved. </p><p> </p><p>Eventually, they pulled apart from that kiss. But they stay there, close to each other. </p><p> </p><p>Julian pulled James over to him. He wrapped his arms around this other male, but not too tightly though. He was holding him close. </p><p> </p><p>James lets him do that, not minding this much now. He had a slight smile. </p><p> </p><p>Julian also smiled again. </p><p> </p><p>They cuddled, nuzzled against each other. Both guys are resting, taking in that warmth and sweet scents from one another. </p><p> </p><p>Both of them kept cuddling for awhile now, until eventually they had closed their eyes and also fallen asleep together. Peacefully even. </p><p> </p><p>That night, with a chilly breeze, was cold and dark out. </p><p> </p><p>Although it was nice too. </p><p> </p><p>Everything felt calm again, it's truly peaceful. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>💙 &amp; I hope that you all enjoyed/loved reading this Fanfiction of mine ♡</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>